The invention relates to the fields of process engineering and explosives technology and concerns a method and a device for dismantling explosives-containing bodies, in which the explosive materials are removed from their casings.
In the known methods for removing explosive materials from their casings, in particular from military objects, the casings and objects are first opened so that the explosive material is openly accessible. Opening the casings and objects is either already provided for in structural terms or it usually takes place at the detonator housing or the feed opening. Subsequently, in many cases the explosive materials are melted out if they themselves are meltable or contain meltable components.
A method is known for opening explosives-containing bodies for the environmentally safe disposal of ammunition in which the bullet case is cut open tangentially up to a residual wall thickness by means of a compressed water jet with integrated grinding particles (DE 42 21 666 C1). The ammunition is then separated by the application of bending and/or torsional forces. The ammunition then breaks into two parts at the breaking point predetermined by the residual wall thickness.
Furthermore, a method is known for disassembling and reassembling projectiles in which bomblets of a first caliber are inserted into a projectile of a second caliber to be reassembled (DE 195 17 760 A1).
Various other methods for dismantling ammunition or grenades are likewise known (WO 99/34165; DE 197 36 298 A1; DE 102 45 512 B3; DE 102 51 105 A1; DE 41 40 001 C1; WO 99/28700; DE 202 15 938 U1).
A method is likewise known for removing an explosive charge from hollow-charge ammunition (DE 199 14 688 C2). Accordingly, a hollow punch die is guided through the open end of the jacket of the ammunition and into the explosive material and subsequently the explosive material is released by means of a vacuum.
A disadvantage of all these methods is the complicated process technology, e.g., the complicated supply and removal of water with the grinding particles and the necessary precise control of the process, in particular with regard to dimensions of the water jet and its guidance during the cutting operation. Likewise the insertion of a hollow punch die into the ammunition and the explosive material is possible only under special safety conditions, and additional devices are necessary for the application of a vacuum.
Furthermore, a method and a device for removing explosive materials are known (DE 101 29 016 A1). Accordingly, the casing is opened respectively in the area of the largest cross section of the geometry of the interior of the casing. As is known, this can be done by separating, cutting, sawing or breaking. Subsequently, the totally or partially meltable explosive material is heated in the contact area with the casing so that it is released from the casing and can be removed in a separate vessel.
A disadvantage here is that a high expenditure in terms of time and energy is necessary for removing the explosive material.
The object of the solution according to the invention is to disclose a method and a device for dismantling explosives-containing bodies with which explosives-containing bodies with non-uniform dimensions and also with internal attachments can be safely opened and dismantled.
The object is attained through the invention disclosed in the claims. Further developments are the subject matter of the subordinate claims.